


To Try Men's Souls

by Chocobroing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Cor is a Badass, Disabled Character, F/M, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Ignis and Ella are Bros, Mild Language, Multi, Sad Gladio, Serious Injuries, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: "These are the times that try men's souls." Thomas Paine, 'The American Crisis'Ella is injured on the field and will have to learn how to cope with changes in her life. Old friends rejoin when they hear she has been injured and she learns that she is not as alone as she thinks she is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Jessica Carey in this story is the same woman from "Love in a Broken Place" story. Sorry if I portray the injury in an inaccurate way. I only know what I've read on medical websites. 
> 
> The word "men" referred to in the title is simply the grouping of people, regardless of gender.

Gladiolus knew it was a bad idea from the start. He didn’t underestimate Eleanor’s power. After all, she had been trained by Cor, but he knew there was something wrong about this mission. There was a daemon outbreak near the Hunting HQ so someone had to go there and take care of it. The team that was assembled consisted of Cor Leonis, Iris Amicitia, and Eleanor Stevens. Gladio voiced his doubts about Ella joining the group because, no matter how strong she was, she still could get bested by a daemon, and he was right. After the group left, he went off on his own to slay daemons and got a call from Iris. He remembered how frantic and terrified she sounded. 

“You have to come back to HQ! Ella got hurt!” As soon as those words were said, Gladio ran as fast as he could to get back there. Even though his heart felt like it was going to explode, he didn’t stop running until he reached the HQ. When he got there, he was met by a crying, hysterical Iris and a grim Cor and his heart dropped. Why wasn’t Ella standing with them? Why was Iris crying so hard? Usually, when someone got hurt, she would do whatever it took to help the medics with the injured person. 

“What happened!?” He remembered asking, looking from Cor to Iris. “Where is Ella!” 

Iris broke down and told him that a daemon attacked out of nowhere and took off Ella’s left leg. She pushed Iris out of the way as soon as the daemon spawned and took the hit that was meant for the younger female hunter. It was then that Gladio noticed that Cor and Iris were cover in blood and it was not their own. Gladio’s head pounded with pain and it felt like he was losing his balance. He landed on the ground on his knees and he felt numb. He didn’t know what was going on or where he was anymore. 

Then, the tears came in a torrent. He let out growled curses and cries of despair when he sunk to a prone position. He couldn’t stand it any longer. The pain was too much for him. He felt like he would bleed to death from it. He couldn’t hear when Iris and Cor called his name. It was there he realized that this was how Noctis felt when he lost Lady Lunafreya. He wanted to take back every cruel word he said the mourning prince. There was no greater pain than watching someone you love suffer. 

…

Ella was excited to go on this mission. She couldn’t wait to show Cor how strong she had gotten. She was very experienced with a katana now and her hand-to-hand combat was pretty good too. Even when Gladio voiced his objections for her going on this mission, she still smiled and gave him a kiss before leaving to rejoin Cor and Iris. Once they were regrouped, the three hunters went out into the permanent night to destroy the daemons that have spawned around the area. 

They were quick to find the daemons. There was no mistaking the black ooze and the horrid smell. The three hunters pulled out their weapons, got into their fighting positions, and charged at the monsters. These daemons, thought Ella as she sliced them, were pretty big and ferocious-looking. She pondered if they were new daemons because she had never ones like these on her quest with Gladio and the other boys. These ones had sharp teeth and were built like ugly ogres. They had a horrible scent to them, too, like rotting flesh. They had claws that were caked in blood and black ooze and shifted from bipedal to walking like dogs. 

After the dust settled, Cor, Ella, and Iris made their weapons disappear and started to head back. However, they weren’t done yet. It all happened so fast. A lone daemon appeared and went at Iris. Ella’s body moved by itself and she pushed Iris out of the way, taking the hit for herself. The hit was a sharp bite and it made Ella cry out in pain. When she landed on the ground, she felt immense pain in her left leg and looked down, noticing that the limb was gone. Her leg was now a bloodied stump and she could see a part of her bone sticking out. 

“Ella!” screamed Iris, getting the other woman’s attention. Tears were pouring down the young hunter’s face and Ella wanted to tell her that everything was fine but that would be a lie. 

In a flash, Cor summoned his katana and took down the daemon, taking his time to make sure it felt pain. The daemon turned into a puddle of black ooze and Cor glared at it, wishing he could set it on fire with his gaze. Once he was sure there were no more daemons for now, he ran over to Ella and noticed how pale she was. She was losing too much blood. He looked down at what was left of her left leg and saw that it was an above-knee wound. He heard retching and looked over to see Iris throwing up what she last ate. Apparently, seeing a wound like that wasn’t something Iris was used to. Seeing her friend in pain was more than she could bear.

“Ella,” he said, getting the woman’s attention. He could tell she was going into shock. “We’re withdrawing. I’m taking you to a medic.” 

“Okay,” she said numbly, unable to move. 

Cor tore a piece of his shirt off and tied it around the bleeding stump to slow the flow. Iris managed to stop vomiting and she pulled out her water bottle, rinsing out her mouth. Once she was okay again, she rejoined Cor and helped him with Ella. He scooped her up like she was nothing more than a child and they all ran back to the HQ. Iris was running alongside Cor and was on the phone with Gladio. 

“Gladdy, it’s me,” said the younger woman, voice trembling with tears and hysterics. “Something happened on the battlefield. You have to come back to HQ! Ella was hurt!” 

Cor could hear a loud, almost angry reply on the other end and Iris answered back. “I’ll tell you what happened when we get back! Right now, we need to get Ella into bed before she dies of blood loss.” 

The two siblings said their goodbyes and Iris hung up the cell phone, putting it back in her pocket. Tears ran down her face as she elevated Ella’s leg to keep the blood from leaking through the wrap and attracting more daemons. 

“He’s gonna meet us back at base,” said Iris in a shaky voice. 

“Alright,” replied Cor, a bit breathlessly, feeling the strain from running so far. He was used to running but he didn’t have to carry anyone in the past. 

As soon as they arrived back at base, Cor and Iris ran into the building and hurried to get Ella to the medics. A few medics met them at the entrance with a gurney and Cor placed Ella on the bed, running to keep up with the doctors. Ella looked worse than she did on the field when she was attacked. Her face was deathly pale and her lips were cracked. Her body was locked up in pain and her stump leg was bleeding profusely. She would need a blood donation or two. Luckily, the medics kept a lot of O negative blood for these occurrences. 

“How long has she been bleeding?” asked the male medic, Dr. Mark Sparrow, hurrying to put an oxygen mask on Ella’s face to keep her breathing. 

“The daemons were located about thirty to forty-five minutes away from the base,” replied Cor, trying to stay calm for the sobbing Iris’s sake. “I carried her back and Iris kept her leg elevated. Her bleeding was a lot worse when we got to her.” 

“It’s a good thing you got here when you did,” said the female young medic, Dr. Jessica Carey, as she used a stethoscope to listen to Ella’s heart. “Her heart rate is dropping fast. We need to operate to save her and stitch up the wound. Has Gladio been informed?” 

“I called him while we were running back,” replied Iris through her tears. “He was off base too. He was fighting daemons that were further away. I haven’t heard from him yet.” 

“All the same,” said Jess quickly, “we have to operate now. Doctor Sparrow, we need to prep the OR.” 

“Doctor Gray has already prepped it,” replied Mark, removing the oxygen mask from Ella’s face to replace it with an anesthetic mask. “Marshal, Miss Amicitia, I’m afraid you can’t pass through this point.” He was referring to the OR. “We need to wash our hands and glove up immediately if we hope to save her.” 

“Right,” said Cor with a nod and he stepped back with Iris, who nestled into his side like she used to when she was little. 

“We’ll keep you updated,” informed Jess, giving them a gentle look. Cor couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her eyes were. However, he could think about Doctor Carey’s looks later. There were more important things at hand.

“Thank you, Doctors,” he said calmly, wrapping a fatherly arm around Iris’s shoulders. 

Both the doctors gave him a nod and rushed through the OR door with Ella. As soon as the door shut behind them, Cor led Iris to the front room where they would wait for Gladio and news from the doctors. All they could now was wait and pray that Ella would make it through.

…

“Marshal Leonis.” Doctor Carey’s soft voice cut through the silence of the front room, and Gladio looked up to look at the doctor. “Ella’s in stable condition. We had to cut some of the bone off so we could stitch the wound together. She also needed a blood transfusion. She drained two bags of O negative. Despite all the odds, she made it through. Now, we just have to monitor her for infection.” Her words filled Gladio with mingled hope and guilt. He should have been there for her. 

“Thank you, Doctor Carey,” said Cor, giving the woman a small smile. 

She nodded and turned to hide her blushing. “I have to get back,” she said professionally. “I just came out here to keep you updated. We’re going to get her into a room and let her sleep off the anesthetic.” With that, she walked off to the OR and shut the door behind her. 

Iris gave her big brother a hug and rocked him, feeling his tears soak her shirt. “It’s alright, Gladdy,” she said in a soothing voice, stroking her brother’s hair. “Ella will be just fine.” 

“I should have been there,” sobbed Gladio, digging his fingers into Iris’s back. 

“There was nothing you could have done,” assured Iris, her voice still soft and soothing like a mother comforting her child. 

“Gladio,” said Cor gruffly, kneeling down next to the large man, “Iris is right. This isn’t your fault.” 

Gladio said nothing but clung to Iris like she was a life preserver. He felt immensely guilty for letting Ella go on that mission. He knew his gut was right when it came to that mission and now this was happening. May the gods forgive him.

…

Gladio sat in Ella’s room, holding her hand as she slept. Everything was silent except for the beeping heart monitor that kept everyone aware of her condition. Cor and Iris left so they could rest but Gladio refused to leave Ella’s side. If anyone tried to get him to leave, he would become very protective like a mother lion protecting her cubs. 

“Gladio?” said a distinctly accented voice that sounded like Ignis. 

The large man looked up from Ella and saw that the tawny-haired blind man stood there with a gentle look on his face. At once, Gladio felt a bit relaxed because he knew Ignis wouldn’t get him to leave. 

“How is she?” whispered Ignis, sitting down in a chair next to the bed. 

“She lost a lot of blood,” replied Gladio curtly, gazing down at the sleeping woman. “They had to use two bags of O negative. Doctor Carey said that it was a miracle that she’s alive. They had to cut off some of the bone so they could stitch her up. She lost her leg to a daemon, Iggy.” 

Ignis let out a sigh and shook his head in pity. “I’m so sorry, Gladio,” he said softly, patting Gladio’s hand with his own. “I came as soon as I heard. Iris called me as soon as she left. Prompto’s on his way too. We wanted to be here for you two.” 

Gladio felt his heart swell with emotion and tears burned his eyes. When Noctis disappeared into the Crystal two years prior, the other three went their own ways. Ignis and Gladio had a falling-out over the fact that Noctis might not come back. Ignis was steadfast in believing that Noctis would come back but Gladio was skeptical. The disagreement in opinion led to many arguments and soon they decided not to see each other anymore. They were all in different areas in their lives. Ignis was adapting to being blind and learning how to cook and fight again. Prompto, the last Gladio heard, was training to get better with his skills. Gladio, of course, was still on base and contemplating his next move with Ella. He wanted to marry her, especially now. Not out of pity but out of the fact that he loved her and could lose her any second. He didn’t want to be in a world where Ella didn’t exist. 

“I don’t know what to do, Iggy.” Gladio’s voice was thick with tears. “I feel so helpless. This must have been how Noct felt when Lady Luna died.” 

Ignis’s only unseeing eye seemed to soften with pity. “Gladio,” said the advisor in a gentle tone. “Why don’t you get something to eat? I will stay with Ella.” 

Gladio shook his head. “No,” he objected, tightening his grip on Ella’s hand. “What if she wakes up and I’m not there? I can’t leave my Ella.” 

Ignis knew when not to argue with Gladio, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned. “I know how much you love her, Gladio.” He tried a different approach. “She’d want you to stay healthy. You need food. Iris told me you haven’t left her room for the past few hours.” 

Before Gladio could respond, the door opened, revealing a certain blond-haired man who was panting from running so fast. He walked into the room and sat down in a chair next to Gladio. 

“Hey, guys,” he said breathlessly. “I came as soon as I heard. How’s Ella?” 

“Lost her left leg,” answered Gladio, trying to keep his tone even. “Daemon attack.” 

“I’m so sorry, man,” said Prompto in a feeling tone, patting Gladio on the arm. “How is she now?” 

“They had to take off some bone to stitch up the wound,” replied Gladio, feeling like a broken record. “She had to get two bags of O negative because she bled out so much. Doctor Carey said it was a miracle she survived.” 

Tears welled up in the blonde’s eyes. “Poor Ella,” he said softly. “I’m truly sorry, Gladio.” 

“Not your fault,” remarked Gladio in a gentle voice, playfully mussing Prompto’s hair. “I should have been there.” 

“You can’t blame yourself, Gladio,” said Ignis, shaking his head slightly. “It’s not your fault either.” 

“I wish I could feel the same way,” admitted the large man, gazing back down to sleeping Ella. 

The three friends fell silent and waited for Ella to wake up. Over the time, Prompto fell asleep in his chair and Ignis pulled out a book that was made for blind people to read with their fingers. He took off his gloves and his fingers trailed over the pages in steady precision. Gladio was amazed that Ignis was learning to adapt so fast. If anything, Ignis was an inspiration that disabilities can’t hold anyone back. He could help Ella overcome the inevitable restraints of what would be her new way of life.

A light moan came from Ella and Gladio’s attention was brought back to her. He and Prompto saw her stirring and her eyes slowly opened. Gladio wanted to grab her and hug her tightly but he knew she was groggy from the medicine. Her brow furrowed in confusion and her hand ran down to where her left leg used to be. When she felt that nothing was there, she became more aware of where she was. 

“Gladio…” Her voice sounded weak and he was immediately in her line of sight. 

Gladio took her hand in his and kissed it, trying not to cry. “We almost lost you, Ella,” he said softly, giving her a look full of love. 

“My leg is gone…” she said quietly, sounding despondent. 

“I know, baby,” replied Gladio, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. 

“Ignis? Prompto?” She finally noticed that she and Gladio weren’t alone. 

Both men bent towards her so she could see them. “Hey, Ella,” said Prompto, smiling at her. 

“Good to have you back with us, Ella,” said Ignis in a gentle tone, placing a hand on her brow. 

“How long have I been out?” she asked, looking back and forth between the men. 

“About five hours,” answered Gladio. “Your surgery lasted about an hour and you slept off the anesthesia. You might feel a bit groggy.” 

“That explains why my arm isn’t listening to my brain,” she said in a deadpan tone. Apparently, her sense of humor was intact. 

“How’s your leg?” asked Ignis, taking her other hand. 

“I don’t know,” she replied, sounding a bit numb. “I feel pain in the area and a part of me wants to flex my toes, but they aren’t there.” 

“Phantom pains,” remarked Ignis. “For some reason, the brain is responding to mixed signals and there’s the feeling that something isn’t right. Therefore, there’s pain. I felt it when I had surgery to removed my eye behind the scar tissue. I should get Doctor Carey or Doctor Sparrow. They need to know you’re awake.” 

“Thanks, Ignis,” whispered Ella, giving him a thin smile. 

The man gave a nod and he left the room to find the doctors. As soon as he left, Ella pushed the covers back and saw that the truth was undeniable. Her left leg was gone. She felt like half a woman now. Who would want her now? Gladio didn’t need any extra baggage in his life. Tears welled up in Ella’s eyes and she turned away from the other boys so they wouldn’t see her cry. They didn’t fall for it, though.

“Babe, you okay?” asked Gladio, his voice full of concern. “Are you in pain?” 

“No, no,” wept Ella, shaking her head rapidly. “It’s just—Who would want me now? I’m useless. Gladio, you should find a woman who isn’t gonna be a useless commodity. You don’t need any more baggage in your life.” 

As soon as she finished saying the words, she found her head being turned by Gladio’s hand and a pair of lips pressed against hers. She jolted in surprise to find Gladio kissing her so passionately and so roughly. He never did big PDA in public. He was a teaser but he never kissed her like that in front of his friends. She felt her heart skip a beat when Gladio pulled back and looked at her with a look so intense that it seemed to make his amber eyes glow. 

“You shut up, Eleanor Stevens,” he growled, sounding as pissed as he looked. “I will never, ever leave you. You are my woman. I will have no other woman. You are the only one for me. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Ella. Always have, always will.” 

Tears still fell down her cheeks but she gave him a wavering smile. “You still want these broken goods?” she asked in a raspy tone. 

“I’m not exactly whole either, Ella,” he said, gathering her up in a hug. 

She felt so safe in his arms. She knew that he was going to be there no matter what. Even if she hated herself, he would always be there to remind her who she was and how much he loved her. Nothing would change between them. 

Suddenly, the door opened and the couple broke apart. They saw Doctor Carey walk in and she gave everyone in the room a soft smile. Ignis trailed behind her and sat down in the chair that he occupied before. Jess walked over to Ella and looked at the stump that was revealed when Ella pushed the covers back. She examined the bandage that covered stitches and began to unwrap it to look at the stitches. Ella winced a bit out of discomfort and Jess looked up at her. 

“Did that hurt?” she asked, sounding concerned. 

“No,” replied Ella, shaking her head. “Just a little discomfort.” 

“That’s to be expected,” said Jess softly and she continued unwrapped the gauze. 

When the gauze was fully unwrapped, everyone could see the magnitude of the injury. The stitches looked good. There wasn’t any sign of infection or daemonic parasitic protozoa. Ella tried not to look at her leg but kept failing. 

“Looks good,” remarked Jess, sounding proud of the work down. “There’s no sign of infection or daemon matter. The stitches are nice and clean. However, we’re still going to keep you in observation, just to monitor infection and change your bandages.” 

Ella sighed and rolled her eyes. She sounded exasperated that she was going to be stuck in bed attached to wires and crap while her other teammates were off fighting daemons. “Might as well call me Sally Stitch now,” she groused, crossing her arms over her chest. “When can I get a prosthetic? I need to get back on the field.” 

Much to everyone’s surprise, Jess let out a laugh and shook her head. “Oh, Ella,” she said lightly. “You are just as stubborn as the other patients.” Then, her voice took on a serious note. “Until we can rule out infection, we can’t try prosthetics yet. We don’t want to aggravate your wound. Stitches can break, you know. It’s just for your health and safety, Ella. I know how dedicated you are to your job but you need to take it easy now. If you try going out there, you’re going to die.” 

Ella sighed again, this time in disappointment, and looked downcast. Compassion welled up in Jess’s chest and she patted Ella on her good leg in a comforting manner. 

“Hey, don’t fret,” said Jess kindly, like she was talking to a sick child. “We’ll take good care of you. You’ll be out of here in no time. When you get home, you’ll have to be on bedrest and stay off your feet. Gladio, you’re gonna have to take care of her.” 

“Count on it,” said Gladio, looking as serious as he sounded. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t take care of my lover? Only pantywaists run from responsibility.” 

Prompto snorted with laughter. Gladio was a man’s man through and through. He didn’t have a feminine side in the least bit and it made Prompto laugh. Even though he and Ignis weren’t as manly as Gladio, they still were considered masculine. Gladio was an old-fashioned man who wanted to take care of his woman whenever she was sick or injured, and Ella was okay with that. She felt better knowing that there was a loving man with Cup Noodles in hand to nourish her. 

Jess gave him a smile and nodded in understanding. “Shall I call Cor and Iris?” she asked, changing the subject. “I’m sure they will be ecstatic knowing Ella is alright. Last I checked, Iris was at the barracks sleeping and Cor was taking a shower.” She flushed bright red thinking about a naked Cor in the shower. 

Gladio decided to tease her about it. “Looks like someone has a crush on the dear, old marshal,” he razzed her, smirking. 

Jess’s face went even redder, which made Gladio laugh. “Shut up, Gladiolus,” she hissed, embarrassed. 

Everyone laughed and it seemed for right now that everything was alright. Ella rested her head on Gladio’s shoulder and smiled, feeling at peace. While there would be troubles and pain from the wound, Ella knew that she wouldn’t face this alone. Gladio was her guard, her knight, and he would always be there to protect and care for her. There would be sorrow and pain in the future. That was, until Noctis came back to reclaim his throne. However, there would always be moments of light within the darkness and they would cling to them as long as they could. With hope for the future, they could withstand anything that was thrown their way. The darkness would drain and be replaced by light. Light that would restore Eos to its former glory and peace would be restored to all, as the Prophecy said. Noctis was the hero of hope and he would bring back the light that everyone was waiting. No matter what, a hero would always come home.


	2. To Try Men's Souls Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing her leg, Ella learns to cope with the change in her life.

Gladio didn’t know what to do. He watched as Ella suffered through her recovery. She was plagued by nightmares and seemed to be shell-shocked. Any loud noise made her cower and her phantom pains were awful. She didn’t want anyone near her and she became a shell of the former woman she used to be. It was like all the light had been sucked out of her and there was nothing left that resembled her. She pushed him away and shut him out, refusing to speak of him or anyone. Ignis tried to reach out to her but she rebuffed him, turning away whenever he tried to talk. 

The blind man didn’t hold it against her, though. Even though Ella yelled and threw things, Ignis wasn’t angry with her. The advisor told Gladio, accurately, that Ella was insecure with herself and bitter. He told Gladio to be patient with her because she needed it. She needed to know that Gladio wouldn’t abandon her. If anything, Ignis pitied her, which they knew she hated. Ignis even admitted that he didn’t like it when people pitied him, but he couldn’t help it with Ella. He knew her when she was a happy, confident woman and now she was a changed person. It was painful to see her that way.

The Shield came back from his current mission and was alarmed to find Ella not in their bed. He went frantic, running through the small house, and finally found her sitting on the bathroom floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. It looked like she was trapped in her own little world. Gladio bent down and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tremble in his chest. When he was closer to her, he smelled something acrid and sharp and realized what she was trying to do. 

“Ella, did you try to go to the bathroom by yourself?” he asked gently, trying to stay calm for her sake. 

She nodded and sniffled. “I just wanted some semblance of control,” she replied thickly, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. 

“Where did Jess go?” he asked her, his tone getting a bit tighter when he noticed that the blonde was nowhere to be seen. “She was supposed to watch over and assist you.” 

A stubborn gleam entered Ella’s teary eyes. “I told her to leave,” she answered coldly, wiping her eyes some more. “She fought me but ended up leaving anyways. I had to pee and tried to go to the bathroom, but I fell and had to crawl. I didn’t make it in time, obviously.” Her last sentence was so bitter that Gladio flinched.

Instead of feeling furious, like he expected, Gladio sighed and grief welled up in his chest. He knew she would hate it, but he felt immense pity for her. He hated seeing her in so much pain and wanted to get rid of all her suffering. He wanted her to transfer all her pain to him. He had been bred to withstand pain, but she hadn’t. She didn’t need this suffering in her life.

“Ella, let’s get you in the tub,” he said softly, rubbing her shoulders. “I’ll clean everything up and put your clothes in the wash.” 

More tears welled up in Ella’s eyes and her bottom lip quivered. “I can’t do anything anymore,” she wept, her shoulders quaking. “I’m fucking useless! I can’t walk, I can’t fight, I can’t do shit anymore! Why do you even love me, Gladio? I’m holding you back. I can’t even make love anymore. I’m all dried up. You should find a girl who can give you the world, who can give you everything I can’t. There’s nothing left of me to give.” Her words were broken and it made his heart crumble into pieces. 

He knew it was her grief and suffering talking. He assured her many times that he would never leave her and that he didn’t need sex to survive. Although he teased it was a nice bonus, he didn’t want to lose her. He couldn’t survive without her and he knew that she felt the same way. She mattered more than sex. When her words sank in, his eyes hardened and he gave her an incredulous glare. 

“No,” he growled, getting her attention. “I’m not leaving you. You are the only one I want and need. I love you because you are like fresh air. I love you because you are everything to me. When Noct disappeared, I felt like I was drowning in darkness and you saved me. I’ve loved you since we were stupid teenagers. No matter how hard you try to push me away, I’m not leaving. I’m not going anywhere. I love you, Ella. More than anything.” 

When he finished, Ella fell into his chest and began weeping, soaking his shirt with her tears. Gladio held her as she cried, his lips in her beautiful hair as he whispered soft assurances and promises. Her arms slowly and carefully wrapped around his neck and he ran a hand up her back, soothing her like a mother soothing an infant. Her body wracked with sobs and he held her through it, letting her know that he wasn’t going anywhere. When she finally spoke, she sounded like her regular self. 

“I love you, Gladio,” she wept out, her voice shuddering. “I’m sorry.” 

He was puzzled on why she was apologizing. “For what, baby?” he asked, genuinely confused. 

“For being such a miserable, cold-hearted bitch,” she continued, her lower jaw quivering. “I threw Jess out of our house, I pushed Ignis away, and I tried to get rid of you, the one I need.” 

Gladio’s eyes softened once more and he shook his head in disbelief. He would be lying if he didn’t like how cold and distant she became but he didn’t blame her for it. She was in constant pain. The pain meds made her groggy and she hated them. He figured out her hatred for them when she chucked a new bottle of them across the room after he presented them to her. When the pain got especially bad, he would sneak them into her food. He knew how that made him sound but the damned stubborn woman would rather be in level eleven pain before ever taking those meds and he hated seeing her in so much pain. Somehow, she knew he crushed the meds into her food but she didn’t hold it against him. He was only trying to help, even if it annoyed the hell out of her. 

“Baby, do you wanna take some meds before taking a bath?” he asked gently, stroking her hair. “It won’t matter if you fall asleep. You need the rest. Your body needs time to heal. Let’s get you out of these clothes and into the tub.” 

“Okay,” she said dully, allowing him to lift her up. 

She used him as support as they made a short trek over to the bathroom counter and she placed her hands on the marble top. Once Gladio was certain that she was steady, he swiftly pulled her pajama bottoms down and divested of her underwear. He had to mentally steel himself so he wouldn’t become aroused by her nakedness. Her pajama bottoms and panties pooled around her one foot and Gladio lifted her up slightly so he could move the clothes from under her and began work on her shirt. Since it was loose and flimsy, he was able to remove it without much trouble. Another challenge came in the form of her not wearing a bra and he chastised his body for reacting to her beautiful full breasts. They were torturing him, practically begging to be touched, but he managed to calm his body down and thought about Kenny Crow to get his mind out of the gutter. Honestly, he hated that fucking bird. 

“You stand here,” he said in what he hoped was a smooth tone, “and I’ll go run the bath. Don’t even try moving anywhere.” 

“Don’t got much choice, do I, Gladiolus?” she dead-panned, sounding just like the normal sarcastic, foul-mouthed delight that he knew and loved. 

Gladio chuckled at her attitude and shook his head as he bent down to twist the knobs of the tub. The water quickly reached the right temperature and he put the plug in, allowing the water to fill the tub. As the water started filling, he looked back at Ella and noticed that she looked pensive. He began getting used to her having that expression. With her leg gone and not much to do, she found herself occupied with her thoughts and most of them were not good. Gladio knew when she was berating and degrading herself because of the furrowed brow. However, right now, she looked a bit calm, her face smooth and free of any emotion. Hopefully, she was thinking of something good for once. 

Once the water reached the right level, he turned the knobs and the water stopped. Then, he turned to Ella and wrapped an arm around her trim waist, leading her to the tub. It honestly felt like a three-legged race only more organized and slower. They stopped in front of the tub and Gladio picked her up, bridal style, placing her in the tub and letting her submerge herself with warm water. With a content sigh, Ella closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall behind her. Gladio picked up her pile of the soiled clothing as soon as she got situated and placed them in the hamper outside the door. Then, he went to get the medicine from the bedside table, took out two pills, per the recommended dosage, and grabbed a glass of water so Ella could swallow them down. 

When he walked back to her, he saw that she was crying again. He knew that the sight of her severed leg revolted her. Looking at it made her feel disgust towards herself. He didn’t want her to feel disgust towards her own body, but he knew that it wouldn’t be easy to make her love herself again. He placed the glass on the counter and sat down next to the tub and took her hand in his, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her skin. 

“It’s okay, baby,” he said gently, his voice making her head turn towards him. “I’m right here. Here, take your medicine." He let go of her hand to grab the glass and handed it to her. Ella sniffled and took her medicine, downing the pills with a sip of water. Gladio took the glass from her when she was done and noticed that her sobs shook her body.

“I wanna die,” she wept, keeping her eyes closed so she wouldn’t see her leg. “I just wanna drown right here. I wanna put myself out of my misery.” 

Gladio didn’t know how many times his heart broke in the past few weeks, but he was certain this break was the worst one. His woman, his bright, loving, humorous woman, wanted to die. She wanted to kill herself. He didn’t know how it happened. His girl went from a sunny, passionate woman to a cold, suicidal husk. He refused to let this continue. He would keep loving her until she became somewhat normal again. 

“No,” whispered Gladio in a wavering voice, trying not to cry. “You can’t. I won’t let you. I couldn’t…” I couldn’t bear life without you, he finished mentally. “Don’t leave me.” 

Ella’s sobbing worsened until her body was shaking intensely and her cries grew more and more pitiful. Her lovely face was contorted in grief and pain and Gladio felt like he couldn’t breathe. Ignoring the fact that her body was wet, he threw his arms around her and pulled her head into his chest, letting her cry. Tears leaked from Gladio’s eyes as he let out a ragged breath. His tears fell without stop when he heard the heartrending sobs come from her trembling lips. She was crying like there was no more hope in world, no more life for her to live. 

“I love you,” he wept out, stroking her hair. “I love you so much, baby.” 

After what felt like hours, her cries started to get quieter and her body stopped shaking because the medicine began to kick in. Her body felt like a dead weight against him and he knew that she fell asleep. She wore herself out with all of the emotions that needed to come out. A wave of relief washed over him when he realized that she was beginning to heal. He knew that the physical wounds were mended, but the emotional and mental ones would take some time. This was the first step into recovery, and he would stick with her every step of the way. 

…

After much struggle and care, Gladio managed to get Ella out of the tub and carried her to their bed. He dried her off and dressed her in a clean pair of pajamas. With utmost gentleness, he tucked her in and let her sleep, hoping that her dreams would be happy ones. For many nights, he had woken up to her screaming and thrashing in her sleep. A few times, he actually had to slap her to snap her out of her nightmares. It killed him to do it but shaking her and shouting her name did nothing. It was like she was in a horror-induced sleep trance. 

While she was sleeping, Gladio went to clean up the mess that was left in the bathroom. Luckily, the urine was on tile, so it wouldn’t be difficult to clean up. He got out the mop and cleaned the mess, making it look like it never happened. He used this soap that masked any odor and neutralized any germs or bacteria. The clean, soapy smell was welcome compared the sharp, disturbing scent of urine. After getting the tub drained, he mopped up the water on the floor and made everything pristine again. 

When he was finished, he put the mop away and washed his hands, just in case he got any bacteria on them. As he was drying his hands, he heard whimpers coming from the bedroom and knew, with sinking horror, that she was having another nightmare. He dropped the towel and ran into their room to hold her in his arms until it passed. He was never prepared for the nightmarish trance she went into. Her body was thrashing, her arms swinging at enemies that weren’t there, she tossed her head back and forth, and sweat soaked through her pajamas and pooled the sheets. 

Gladio got into bed next to her and held her in a tight embrace. He squeezed her to his chest so he wouldn’t get hurt with her fists. He had been hit by her many times when he reached out and held her without her conscious knowledge. Every time she saw the bruises she inflicted on him, she would burst into tears and beg him to forgive her. It always hurt to see her so vulnerable. He blamed himself for not being able to do anything. Despite being known as the King’s Shield, he couldn’t do anything to protect her from the nightmares. He felt helpless, like when Noct got sucked into the Crystal and the sworn Shield couldn’t do anything.

“I love you, Ella,” he whispered in her ear, trying to break through her mind’s fog. “I’m right here. I’m not leaving you alone. I’ll protect you. Shh…shh…” He held her tightly and kissed her forehead. 

“NO!” she howled, waking herself up by crying. Tears poured down her cheeks and her trembling worsened. 

“It’s okay, Ella,” said Gladio softly, stroking her hair. “I’m right here. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” 

“I’m scared…” she whimpered, curling up against Gladio’s warm body. “I’m scared…”

He didn’t need to ask what she was afraid of because he already knew her fears. She feared she would never get out of that black hole she had fallen into. She was in a pit of depression and despair and had no way to get out. Gladio was her only ray of light in the dark place she was in. He held her hand and loved her through it. 

“I’ve got you, Ella,” he said firmly enough so she could hear him. “I’m not letting you go. We’re gonna get married.” 

Ella was shocked he still wanted her as a wife. “You still want these damaged goods,” she said dully, looking at him with tired eyes. 

“I already told you,” he said in a shaky voice, “I’m not so whole either. Two halves make a whole. Eleanor, will you marry me?” 

A genuine smile found its way on her face and she grabbed onto him tightly. “Yes,” she replied, nuzzling into his neck. “I will.” 

Gladio let out an astonished laugh and reached past her shoulder to open the bedside table drawer. He pulled out a gold band and presented it to her. When Ella saw it, her eyes lit up and her smile widened. It was a smile Gladio hadn’t seen in a long time. It was warm, loving, and her eyes were glowing. Gods, she was breathtaking! He slid the ring onto her left ring finger and kissed her hand before wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“I love you, Ella,” he said in a voice rough with passion and feeling. 

“I love you too, Gladio,” she replied, hugging him tightly. 

After what felt like forever, the two lovers finally engaged in love-making that was long time dormant. The shared passion between them brought them back together. When they were finally finished, the two lovers laid, skin to skin, in a loving glow. Ella rested her head on Gladio’s chest, a blissful smile on her face, and felt whole again. The two lovers exchanged a smile and Gladio pressed a kiss to her brow, rolling them so he was on top of her again. Ella opened her legs willingly and let him in with a breathless moan. 

As he moved inside of her, giving her unbelievable pleasure, Ella’s eyes drifted down to her severed leg and she had to close her eyes. She didn’t want the sight of that ugly permanent wound during her intimate moment with Gladio. She knew it would take time for her to love herself again, but with Gladio at her side, she could do it. As long as he was there, she could live again. All she wanted was him. He loved and protected her throughout everything. The ring on her finger confirmed what she felt. They would love each other until the end of time and in death. She wasn’t broken. Not anymore.


	3. To Try Men's Souls Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after two years of losing her leg, Ella and Gladio get married and start a life together.

From This Moment

From this moment, life has begun, 

From this moment, you are the one, 

Right beside you is where I belong,

From this moment on…

... 

When Eleanor Stevens was a little girl, she dreamed of a big, beautiful wedding. She dreamed of white princess dresses and the handsome man who would sweep her off her feet. She dreamed of a huge wedding in a beautiful church. She dreamed of being walked down the aisle with her father and having all her friends and family there. It was amazing how reality didn’t match fantasy. 

Ella had finally gotten her prosthetic put on and she felt clumsy and unattractive. The metal was uncomfortable and painful at times, but it was waterproof and hard to rust. The circuits were still somewhat old tech. They would freeze up in cold weather and overheat in hot areas. She also had to get the leg fixed a lot because she tried fighting daemons again and they would break her leg. Cindy would lecture her about safety, which usually went ignored, and fix her leg again. Eventually, Ella knew that it was impossible to find durable metal to spare so she gave up fighting daemons, much to her dismay, and decided to stay home. 

It felt like forever until she and Gladio decided to get married. He was always on missions, which worried the hell out of her, and never had time to do a wedding. Also, there wouldn’t really be a honeymoon because the Glaives needed Gladio. He was strong and a great warrior. They needed that. The closest thing they would get to a honeymoon was a night in the Caem lighthouse. But, Gladio managed to get Cor, Ignis, and Prompto together to perform a wedding. Iris helped Ella get this beautiful white nightgown that could pass for a nice dress and a pair of pretty shoes to match the dress. 

The wedding was located at the ground level of the lighthouse in Caem. The event wasn’t really private because there was a Glaive base there, but it felt like a real wedding with everyone around. Ignis was the one who walked Ella down the aisle, using his cane to guide him, and he had a proud smile on his face. Gladio stood at the makeshift alter and had a huge smile on his face. Tears rolled down his face, but he didn’t try to hide them. He looked so handsome in his Crownsguard fatigues. His dark hair was starting to grow long and he had to start tying it back. He tied it back in a queue, so it looked tidy and neat. 

“Are you ready?” asked Ignis as he led Ella down the aisle. “This is the next step of the rest of your life. You don’t know how long Gladio’s waited for this.” 

Ella smiled and blushed. “I have an inkling,” she remarked, trying to keep herself from crying. “I think he’s been waiting since I made him noodles from scratch.” 

chuckled and shook his head slightly. “He gushed over you after you did that,” he replied, his smile widening. “He told us that he was going to drop to his knees and beg you to marry him.” 

Ella laughed through her tears as she remembered the easier times in the Crown City. Before they went on the trip, Clarus approached her and gave her a big hug, which was something he never did before. Ella remembered being shocked by his show of affection. She realized later that it was because he knew he was going to die and he was giving her his blessing to stay with his son. She never told Gladio what Clarus said to her before they left. 

“Eleanor,” she recalled him saying, “I want you to know that I see you like a daughter. Even if things don’t work out between you and my son, just know that I am grateful for the love you’ve given him. Thank you for loving him. It has been an honor getting to know you and seeing you bring out the light in him.” 

Ella remembered throwing her arms around Clarus and crying into his shoulder, saying goodbye to the second father in her life. He held her as she cried and could barely keep himself from breaking down. It was his way of saying that he was leaving Gladio and Iris to her. She didn’t know how much Clarus’s words would mean to her until she was walking to the altar. She always hoped that if she and Gladio ever got married, their families would be there to support them. Unfortunately, her parents died when Niflheim invaded, so Gladio was all she had left now. They only had each other. 

When they reached the altar, Ignis took Ella’s hand and placed it into Gladio’s. There was no elaborate veil lifting because they weren’t able to get her a veil, but she still looked breathtaking. Gladio couldn’t get over how beautiful she looked in that pure white gown and red lipstick. She looked like an angel sent from the gods above. He wanted to kiss her then and there, but he knew that they couldn’t until they were told. 

Cor, who was officiating the wedding, smiled at them proudly before starting. “We are gathered here today in sight of these witnesses to wed this man and this woman,” he recited the wedding speech from memory. “Now, who is to give this woman to this man?” 

“I do,” replied Ignis from Ella’s right side. “I, Ignis Scientia, give this woman to be wed.” 

Ella turned and gave Ignis a smile that she knew he couldn’t see, but he seemed to sense it and gave her a smile in return. Prompto gave the couple their rings to give to each other and had to hide his tears. Gladio took Ella’s wedding band and slid it onto her third finger, trying not to cry as he recited his vow. 

“I, Gladiolus, take you, Eleanor, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” Tears poured down Gladio’s cheeks as he made the woman he loved Ella Amicitia. 

Ella couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she took his ring and slid it onto the third finger on his left hand. “I, Eleanor, take you, Gladiolus, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” Tears of joy escaped her eyes and made her makeup run. 

It took all of Cor’s stoicism to keep him from breaking down as he continued. “Will you, Gladiolus, take this woman to be your lawfully-wedded wife? Will you obey her, and serve her, love, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsake others only to her, for as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do,” replied Gladio in wholly serious and meaning those two words. 

Cor gave the younger man a small smile before speaking to Ella. “Will you, Eleanor, take this man to be your lawfully-wedded husband? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsake others only to him, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” she answered, giving him a radiant smile that hadn’t been seen since she lost her leg. 

Now, Cor couldn’t stop himself from smiling widely. He had been waiting for this day since Gladio proposed to Ella. “Then, by the power vested in me, as Marshal and leader of the Crownsguard, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Gladio.” 

Before Gladio could move, however, Ella tossed her bouquet aside and threw her arms around Gladio, kissing him deeply. He held her in his strong arms and returned the kiss, showing every witness the strength of their love. The man lifted Ella up, so their heights were even, and continued kissing her in a blissful manner. They almost forgot about everyone else until Cor tapped Gladio on the shoulder, forcing the couple to break apart. 

“Save it for the honeymoon, you two,” he teased, his blue eyes twinkling. Then, he spoke to the witnesses. “I now give you Mister and Missus Gladiolus Amicitia.” 

Gladio set his wife down and took her hand so they could walk down the aisle together as man and wife. They observed how Cindy and Prompto were holding hands as they were weeping. They looked over their shoulders and saw Ignis standing with a pretty redhead and he seemed to be enjoying her company. Of course, when they looked over to Cor, they saw him kissing Jess on the lips, holding her like they were the only two left on the world. Gladio felt joy in knowing that the people he loved had someone they loved. That meant he wouldn’t have to worry about them being lonely. 

There wasn’t a big reception. There were only a few toasts, dance numbers, and speeches. They had to keep the wedding short so everyone could get back on the field. However, Ella wouldn’t have had it any other way. Who needed a huge, fancy wedding when you could have a small one with your friends and family? Although she wished that her parents were there, this was still the perfect wedding. She had never been so happy in her life and she knew that she and Gladio would be together for the rest of their lives. 

After the merriment, the couple went to the little furnished room in the lighthouse and decided to consummate their marriage there. Ironically, they were so nervous that it was like they were virgins, even though they weren’t. They both fell onto the bed, Gladio on top of Ella, and made love into the wee hours of the morning. He loved on her and worshiped her body until they both climaxed and couldn’t find the strength to make love any more. The two fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling happy and content. Ella felt so safe knowing that Gladio was there with her. She loved being in his arms. She knew that she would die in his arms when they were old and in their bed. Just as Clarus wanted for them, they would be together and love each other for now and for always.


	4. To Try Men's Souls Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years into darkness, a hero comes back from his slumber in the Crystal, surprising friends and allies alike.

A Hero Comes Back

Eleanor sat in her and Gladio’s little house, reading a book, when she heard a commotion from outside. She set her book down and struggled to stand up right. Even though she had her metal prosthetic for eight years, it was still hard to maneuver. She had to take off when she went to bed because it interfered with hers and Gladio’s sleep. She slowly had to re-learn how to walk and run again. She just got around to training normally again, but she couldn’t be out on the field because she slowed people down. She wouldn’t be able to go to the arctic area, where most of the missions were, because her leg’s circuits would freeze. Same with going to hot areas. The circuits would overheat. She resigned herself to merely being a trainer and not a field agent, which embittered her. 

The only one who kept her from sinking was Gladio, her husband of six years. After she got used to her leg, she and Gladio decided to get married with only Cor, Prompto, and Ignis in attendance. Gladio and the boys wore their Crownsguard uniforms and she salvaged a white dress. Beautiful clothing was scarce in a post-apocalyptic world. In fact, the gown was just a pretty nightgown that she found at Iris’s clothing store. Iris was in the middle of becoming a badass hunter and only sold the clothing for extra money. Every little bit counted. The rings were made by Cid and Cindy, per Gladio’s request, and hers was her greatest treasure. 

Ella touched her ring as she thought back to that day with a smile. She remembered the wedding night fondly. She was still very insecure with her metal leg interfering with the consummation. Gladio laughed at her worries and told her not to be silly, making an effort to touch the leg and look at it with love. It wasn’t her appearance he fell in love with, he said with a seductive smile, but her spirit and personality. That made her feel a little bit better and she was able to make love to Gladio for the first time since she lost her leg. He was patient for her and he treated her with care, making sure that her every need and desire was attended to. 

They still didn’t have any children, despite the years of their marriage. Gladio reasoned, and she agreed, that bringing a child into such a dangerous world would be bad thing. Ella knew that he did want children but not yet. Honestly, she was glad that they weren’t trying for children. How could she be a good parent when her leg prevented her from doing simple things? Cindy and Jessica made the best metal limb for her, but it wasn’t perfect in the least bit. She had to have frequent tune-ups. At least Cindy did it for free. 

“Ella,” said an excited voice, and the woman looked over her shoulder to see Prompto smiling at her brightly. “He’s back.” 

“Who is, Prom?” asked the woman, arching an eyebrow at her energetic friend. 

“Noct,” he replied, bouncing up and down. “He’s come back.” 

That was all Ella needed to hear. She dashed off with Prompto, him holding her hand the entire time so she would stay steady on her prosthetic leg. 

…

When Ella saw him again, her whole world stopped. Her heart stopped pounding when she saw that her prince—her king—come out of that truck with Talcott. Tears burned her eyes when she saw those azure eyes again. She thought she would never see him again and that all was lost. She had never been gladder to be wrong. Forgetting herself, she ran over to Noctis and gathered him in a hug, gripping onto his loose black shirt.

“It’s you!” she wept, holding onto him. “It really is you!” 

She felt Noctis’s arms wrap around her waist and heard him chuckle. “I’m back,” he said in a deeper voice than he used to have. “It’s nice to see you again, Ella. You look good.” When they detached, he gave her a once over and his gaze fell upon her false leg. “What the hell happened to you?” The worry in his voice was thick. 

“A small sacrifice,” she said in an emotional voice, parroting Ignis’s words from years before, “for the greater battle.” 

Tears swam in Noctis’s eyes and he drew her into another fierce hug. “I’m so sorry,” he whimpered, trying to keep his tears under control. “I should have gotten here sooner. You guys have sacrificed so much for me.” 

His tears landed down her shoulder and back and she held him, a small smile on her face. “It’s okay,” she said in a soothing tone, like a mother soothing an infant. She stroked his hair and rubbed his back before stepping back to look at him. “Look at you. What are we supposed to do when our noble king is crying?” Her voice was full of teasing but her expression was affectionate. 

Noctis chuckled bashfully like he did when he was a boy of twenty and stepped back to rub the back of his head awkwardly. He wiped his tears away and gave her a bright smile. Then, he gave her another hug and his smile grew when he realized that it wasn’t a dream. He was really there with them.

“I missed you, sis,” he said quietly, clinging to her like he never wanted to let go. 

“Missed you too, bro,” she replied, patting at his back playfully.

“Hey, what about us?” complained Prompto in a teasing way, drawing the king’s attention.

“Oh, hey,” he said casually, smiling at his friends. 

“‘Hey’?” demanded Gladio, giving him a faux harsh look. “That’s all you have to say for yourself—after all this time?” With that, he playfully pushed Noct on the shoulder, causing him and Ella to stumble a bit.

The king released Ella, who went to stand by Gladio, and decided to face his longtime friends. Prompto stared at his best friend and smiled, his blue eyes glowing like the sun on the sea.

“Noct, it’s you!” he squealed, bouncing again. “It’s really you!” He also playfully hit Noctis, who laughed at his predictable best friend.

“Is it?” remarked Noct in a teasing manner, smiling widely. “I hadn’t realized.” He gave Prompto a playful smack on the shoulder before he faced his advisor.

Ignis stepped forward, smiling in the direction of his friend. “Well, well, you kept us waiting.” Ignis tried to sound severe but failed. The brotherly affection won out. The smile wouldn’t leave Ignis’s face.

Noctis stepped toward him and placed a hand on his right shoulder, bowing his head. “Not like I wanted to,” he sighed, sounding apologetic. “We’ve got some catching up to do.” He released Ignis’s shoulder and turned to smile at his friends again.

“Let’s head inside,” offered Ignis, turning to walk into the Hammerhead restaurant. 

Everyone followed him inside and, in the light of the café, Noctis noticed the ring on Ella’s left ring finger. “What’s with the ring, Ella?” he asked as they all sat down in a booth, Ella sitting with Gladio. Noctis was squeezed in with Prompto and Ignis, but he seemed all too happy to be near his friends again.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Gladio asked, smirking as he removed the glove on his left hand to present his ring, one that matched hers. “You’re looking at a married man now, Noct.” 

Noct’s azure eyes widened in shock and then his smile grew wider if that was possible. “Oh, my gods,” he breathed, shaking his head in pure joy. “Congratulations, guys! How come I don’t see any little ones running around?” Emphatically, he looked around as if he was trying to find them.

The couple exchanged a glance and looked downcast at that question. “Well,” said Ella softly, twiddling her thumbs, “because of the circumstances, we didn’t think having children was a good idea. Also, since my leg is gone, I don’t think I’d be the best candidate for a baby.” Her eyes shone bright with unshed tears.

Noctis gazed at Gladio’s face and saw that his friend furrowed his brow in confusion. It appeared that Gladio never heard her say that before now. Noctis wasn’t a psychiatrist or anything, but he guessed that Ella’s self-esteem had been shattered after losing her leg. She carried herself differently, he noticed. Back when they were younger, before he went into the Crystal, she’d carry herself with the grace and gravity of a noblewoman, but now, she looked withdrawn, meek, and bitter. She didn’t seem to blame anyone but herself. She was pinning all the problems, real or not, on herself and Gladio couldn’t do anything to make her stop.

“Hey,” said Noct, reaching across the table to touch her hand. “It’s not your fault, Ella.” 

Ella lifted her head a bit and cautiously gazed at everyone, as if preparing for contrary words. The poor thing, Noctis mused, shaking his head. She was so world-weary and tired, like so many others. She had lost her hope and fight. She was trapped in her own world of despair and nothing seemed to break into it, except Gladio. He seemed to keep her going, Noct noticed, and the king was grateful for it. Everyone needed someone to lean on, especially in dark times such as this.

“Noct is right,” said Ignis immaculately, smiling slightly. “You have great capacity of love, Ella. You’d be a great mother.” 

“What Iggy said,” cut in Prompto, gesturing to the advisor with a pointed thumb. “Any kid would be lucky to have you as a mother. I know I would be. Even though we were close in age, you always treated me like I was your kid. I didn’t know how valuable I felt until you took it upon yourself to look after this loser. Let’s be honest, I would have died a long time ago if you and Iggy didn’t look after me.” He chuckled at the memories of his hopeless twenty year old self.

Gladio smiled down to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her on the side of the head. “You see?” he said in a soft tone that was only reserved for her. “You have all sorts of people in your corner. I keep telling you, Ella, you are a beautiful, loving, strong woman. Stop berating yourself. We love you. I love you. I made a vow to love and cherish you.” 

The world-weary woman bowed her head to hide her eyes and her shoulders began trembling. Gladio knew she was crying because he could see the teardrops staining her loose pants. He wrapped his other arm around her, embracing her, and kissed her on her forehead. The other three reached over to her and stroked her hand and arm in a soothing manner. A pained whimper escaped from her lips and it showcased the evidence of her cracked heart.

Noctis was shocked to learn that Ella was so depressed and dulcet. He always remembered her as a funny, cheerful woman who took care of everyone. She even dubbed herself as Ignis’s sister-wife, even though Iggy was a guy. That made it even funnier. It appeared that, with the loss of her leg, a huge piece of her went missing. Noctis wasn’t noting this in a cruel way, but she seemed to be a shell of her former self. Her self-confidence took a beating and she seemed done with the world. It made Noctis feel even worse because he wanted to be there for his friends, but he couldn’t. 

“Can I get you anything?” asked the waiter, sounding concerned for Ella. 

“Maybe a water for her.” Gladio answered for her, because she was unable to do so. 

When the water came to the table, she was starting to calm down a bit. Her lower jaw was still trembling as she took a sip from her drink. As she drank, the boys ordered their drinks and waited for her to speak about the past. Prompto decided to break the silence. 

“So, why haven’t you tried to go above your limits?” asked the blonde, ignoring the warning glares he got from Noctis and Gladio. “Like Iggy did.” 

“You don’t have to answer that,” said Ignis quickly, giving Prompto a sharp look and reaching over to smack the blonde on the back of the head. Prompto let out a shrill “ow!” at that and Ella had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from laughing.

“It’s okay.” Ella smiled a sad sort of way and shook her head. “Unfortunately, no matter how good the prosthetic is,” she said softly, “it can’t withstand the climate. When the Empire fell, the technology they had was lost and the notes for it are gone. Cindy is my hero because she made me this, but it won’t be able to keep up with any missions. Cor is sympathetic, but he knows what I know—I’m not fast enough or efficient enough to go on the field. I am good at training new recruits, but I can’t go back on the field. Even the new recruits hate hitting me because of my prosthetic. Ignis has learned to function with his blindness. My prosthetic has limited abilities, despite all of Cindy’s efforts. It locks up under pressure. All the materials that are being found are being used to help everyone.” 

Noctis’s blue eyes were soft with sympathy. “I’m so sorry, Ella,” he said quietly, shaking his head. “I had no idea.” 

“I have to take the prosthetic off at night because it interferes with sleep,” she continued dolefully. “I do keep on the part where it connects to my brain, but the leg itself hurts. Cindy has made it so I can take the prosthetic leg off without an issue with the connector. The leg itself has a power button, so it doesn’t wander off when my brain is giving signals to the connector. There are times I still feel phantom pains, though, like when I wake up from nightmares. I’m surprised Gladio still wants to be around my miserable self.” That wasn’t a joke and they all knew it.

Gladio set his beer down and gave her a glare of righteous anger. “Hey, stop beating yourself up,” he said firmly, placing a hand on her arm. “I am your husband. You can’t get rid of me, so stop trying. ‘Til death do us part’, remember?” 

Ella finally managed a true smile and leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. “I know,” she replied in an irritated way, as if she had heard that many times before.

“So, how’s the sex life?” blabbed out Prompto, causing everyone to choke on their drinks. 

Ella’s face burned bright with a flush and she looked everywhere but him. “It’s quite satisfactory, Prompto,” she answered stiffly, nibbling her lower lip nervously. 

“Do you still call him ‘Daddy’?” snorted Noctis, remembering how Ella and Gladio had that little kink. 

“Only when I want her to,” chuckled Gladio before Ella could negate it. 

“Shut up, Gladio,” growled Ella, giving him a glacier glare. 

The four boys all started laughing and it was too contagious. Ella fell against Gladio and started laughing, feeling genuine joy for the first time in a while. It felt so good to have everyone together again. She hadn’t been with Ignis and Prompto since the wedding, and Noctis had been gone for ten years. It was so good to have her friends back. Now, they could return to Insomnia, put a stop to Ardyn, and bring the light back, just as Noctis was born to do.


End file.
